Writing Photo Prompt Challenge Drabbles
by lisamichelle17
Summary: Short. Drabbles. E/B. Sugary Sweet.
1. Chapter 1

So I joined a writing community: http:/picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au/ If you are interested you should join. It's a very easy process. They are drabbles. I'm not really planning a story out of this. I'm just letting my words be inspired by pictures that are sent to me. I should post this about every three weeks. I have to thank the lovely Albymangroves for being encouraging and for Burntcore for giving me this opportunity. I plan on these drabbles to being sugary sweet. No angst whatsoever. I don't expect reviews. This is practice for me.

http:/picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au/

**Picture Choice: Photo 1**

Title:

Happiness as Destiny

I thought I had it all. The perfect job, friends and the most amazing family. I never realized how much I didn't have until I met him, my Edward. He came into my life out of nowhere. He didn't become everything to me. He balanced me. He makes my life a complete circle. I can see him, now, as I walk down the aisle to become his wife. The memories of everything we have together. 

The accidental meeting.

The first date.

The first kiss that happened after the third date. 

The first time we became lovers. 

The engagement. 

This is becoming a complete circle. I am surrounded by all the people that I love. 

Little does he know is that there is something growing inside of me. Something that he doesn't know yet. I have no fear that he will be surprised but I also know that he will be an amazing father.


	2. Chapter 2

So I joined a writing community: http:/picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au/ If you are interested you should join. It's a very easy process. They are drabbles. I'm not really planning a story out of this. I'm just letting my words be inspired by pictures that are sent to me. I should post this about every three weeks. I have to thank the lovely Albymangroves for being encouraging and for Burntcore for giving me this opportunity. I plan on these drabbles to being sugary sweet. No angst whatsoever. This is practice for me. I have an idea of how I want these drabbles to go but they are all based on pictures that are sent to me. I also want to thank all the readers to have read these and for those who have reviewed there is a special place in my heart for those. I love every readers. ALL OF THEM. You don't have to express yourself in a review. Also, These drabbles will be in Edward & Bella pov. So far they are Bella 3 I will clarify if they are are not, in the future. End of this wordy A/N.

http:/picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au/

Chapter 2

**Title: **The Meeting****

For my 30th birthday, my family and friends told me I needed a vacation. I wasn't a workaholic by any means, but my freelancing work week has been 60 hours a week lately. I was surprised by the gift because I felt like I had it all. ****

Work. Family. Friends. ****

My one week vacation took me to Newport Beach, California. I had a two bedroom house right off the ocean. The first few days were so peaceful and relaxing, spent walking along the beach with my journal in hand. ****

It was on the third day that I met him. It was by complete accident, honestly. I was walking along the beach when I got pounced on by a dog. I got all flustered and wet but I wasn't angry. Things like these happen. As I was getting up, I felt strong hands helping to lift me. Before I knew it, I was looking into the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen in my life. When he smiled at me, it felt real, not one of those fake smiles you get from people. ****

My reaction was not what you expect. ****

I snorted. He blushed.****

We both laughed. ****

That was the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

http:/picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au/

Thank you so much for your reading. I never expected such beautiful kind words about these drabble. I don't expect reviews. This is how I can improve my writing. I am a poet at heart so there might be some poetry involved in the future. I have to thank burntcore for offering me this opportunity. I am thankful for the encouragement from Albany Mangroves, MsKathy, Thimbles and Tallulahbelle. If you haven't read any of their stories you are missing out. It is become of them that I am doing this. They inspired me in many ways.

**Picture Choice: Photo 1****  
**

**Title**: First Kiss

That smile grew into something more. I found out that his name is Edward. He lives in Portland and is on vacation, too, like me. The paths that brought us to this beach seemed like fate. I am not one of those women that believes in love at first sight, but the sight of that smile made me feel like it could happen. In my past relationships, the best thing was that they didn't end badly. We drifted apart and ended things. Simple like that. I had a feeling Edward was that initial meeting, I have gone out on two dates with Edward. The first one to a coffee shop, where we both drank black coffee for hours while listening to the live band playing. He walked me back to my house and asked me for my cell phone number. Before I fell asleep, he texted me and asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow. When I replied with a yes and a smiley face, he asked where I wanted to go. I told him to just surprise me. He took us to this tiny whole in a wall thai place. We shared some Phad Kee Mao (5 stars). Later that night, he walked me to my house and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was innocent and ever so sweet. Today is our third date. He is bringing his dog, Riley, with us. I love dogs. We are doing something simple. Edward told me that he met some people that are having a bonfire. He met me at the exact spot where we met each other. The way that the sun was setting brought out the redness in his hair. Ever so slowly, I reached up to my toes, and did something I wanted to do since last night. When our lips met I knew things would change things for us. For starters, this wasn't like the innocent kiss we shared last night but there was a tenderness to it. He kissed me slowly and brought his arms around my waist, pushing me closer to him. When I opened my mouth, his tongue teased my mouth gently. Then I felt it. Riley had somehow managed to jump on both of us, knocking us to the ground.

We both laughed.

It was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**phttp:/picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au/pp**

**Thank you so much for your reading.**

**Picture Choice: 1**

Title: My Past

On my last day at Newport Beach, I found myself at the house that Edward is renting out. He is leaving for Portland tomorrow. We have grown so much closer to each other but there isn't a lot that he doesn't know about me. He is making us dinner. He willing admits that he doesn't think he is a great cook but that doesn't bother me at all.

He told me about how his family lives in Chicago and that he is a 6th grade teacher in Portland. The excitement shows in his voice when he tells me about how much he loves his job. He does have challenges but overall he enjoys working with kids. I asked him about why he chose to live in Portland when his family is in Chicago and he told me that he loves his family but that he loves to have his space. He goes to Chicago during the summer and usually spend time with them there. This year his mom and dad got him this vacation before heading back to Portland. He has a brother, Emmett, and a sister, Alice, that live in NYC. Emmett is a strength and conditioning coach for the New York Rangers. He is married to Rose and they have a one year old son named James. Alice is a RN and she is married to Jasper who is a Physical Therapist at the same hospital. That is how they met and they are newlywed.

It gets tricky when I talk to Edward about my past. It hasn't been bad but I have moved a couple of times. My dad, Charlie, is the Sheriff of Forks. My mom, Renee, is a Kindergarten Teacher. They aren't married to each other and the divorce was very amicable. When I was six, I moved to Phoenix to be with my mom. I got to spend my summers with Charlie. When I was 16 there as a little bit of change in my life. My mom met Phil. He is the assistant coach for the Arizona Cardinals. They got married and I wanted them to spend quality time without me. So after a long phone conversation between Renee and Charlie, I went to move to Forks with my dad. I love them and it wasn't a hard transition. I fell in love with the Pacific Northwest. I have never seen more green in my entire life. It was in Forks where I met my best friend, Leah. I was never a social butterfly so she is the one I keep in touch with the most. When I graduated from Forks High School I was offered a full ride to go to college at UW. I majored in Journalism and minored in English Literature. During my junior year in college, Phil, was offered a job to Head Coach for the Seattle Seahawks. It was a no brainer for him. He jumped at the chance partially because he and Renee wanted to be closer to me. When I graduated from UW I got a job with the Seattle Times but six months into that job, I was offered a position that allowed me to freelance for other newspapers. The biggest perk of the job is that I didn't have to necessarily live in those cities. I jumped on that option and got to keep my one bedroom apartment in West the end of the conversation is what I dreaded the most. He lives in Portland and I live in Seattle. There was no question in my mind that he wanted to be in a relationship with me. The distance between us wasn't that huge and that we could always talk to each other. I was hesitant but his confidence that we could make this work. It didn't help that he can be very persuasive if you know what I mean.

That night was the first time we became intimate with each other. It was beautiful. The passion that we shared that night was like nothing I have ever experienced in my life. There was no doubt in my mind that we can make this work.

A/N: I'm not that good at sexy times so I apologize if I didn't make Edward and Bella first time together not very explicit. I'm learning and in time I might be able to do one massively large lemon but I'm not quite ready *winks*


	5. Chapter 5

http:/picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au/

Thank you for reading. This is a little more background on Bella and her friendships. Don't worry, Edward, will make his way back here 3

My Best Friends

When I was sixteen years old, I moved to Forks to be closer to my dad, Charlie, and give my mom, Renee, some much-needed space to be a newlywed to Phil. Forks was so different than Phoenix. I don't think I have ever seen more green in my entire life. In Phoenix, it was almost always warm or hot where as in Forks there seemed to be varying amounts of rain. It was something that was not bad but so different. On the rare days that it didn't rain, my dad, would drive us to La Push. That is where I met Leah. Leah was different than any woman I could ever imagine. She had no boundaries. She always spoke her thoughts, and she had nothing to hide. If she was pissed, she was pissed. If she was happy, she was happy. It made me realize that the friendships I thought I had in Phoenix wasn't truly real. It wasn't fake but we never really delved into things we found important. On meeting Leah, I realized that she would always be a true friend to me. Her friendship was based on things we could talk about. We didn't go to high school together, but we saw each other all the time. You would think that I would have lacked in not having too many friends at Forks High School, but I didn't.

On my first day, I met Angela. She was the Photo's and Graphic's Editor. She was constantly on the background taking pictures of staff and students. You could barely see her because she was invariably taking pictures. She was quiet and shy. The first time I approached her, it was like dragging teeth to get her to open up. In time and patience, she opened up to me. By the time our Senior year came around she was one of my closest friends. She would join Leah and I when we would go to Port Angeles with each other. We would do so many different things jointly. Leah loved to go to The Lower Elwha Klallam Tribe art loved to take pictures, so we would spend hours walking along the waterfront. Unfortunately, we didn't have our passports, so we couldn't go to Victoria, yet.I had a love of journalism, so I would often go to the offices of local newspapers and ask writers questions about their profession. What they loved and hated about it. I wanted to learn from them and from their opinions. I learned that I wanted to go to college for Journalism. My family supported my decision.

When I graduated from Forks High School as a Valedictorian, I was so excited. My mom, dad and Leah were all there for me. I had learned weeks before that I was offered a Full Ride to go to UW. The best news was that Leah and Angela were both moving to Seattle with me. We were getting an apartment together on the Ave. Leah decided that she wanted to become an RN and was going to Seattle Central Community College to get her associate's degree first. Angela wanted to become a teacher and was going to college at Seattle University.

During my first two years at UW, I dated James. I met him at a party, and he got my attention rather quickly. He was confident. He was also the Quarterback for UW. I was drawn to him but there was something off about him. I didn't realize what was off until my sophomore year. One night I went to James apartment. He had given me a key, earlier in the year. What did surprise me was that I caught him naked in bed with Riley, Angela's boyfriend. There could have been a lot of drama about it but there wasn't. Even though I did have sex with James, it wasn't the earth shattering or anything. Later on, that night, I was sitting in our apartment with Cherry Garcia in hand when I told Leah and Angela at what I saw. Angela was shocked. Leah immediate response was to grab some vodka for us. We got beyond drunk.

At least, there wasn't any streaking around the quad.

That night we fell asleep in each others arms. It wasn't sexual. It was comforting to be surrounded by my best friends. When I woke up the next morning, I saw Leah looking at Angela while she was asleep. She was touching her cheek so lovingly. When Leah looked at me. I saw it all in her eyes. Leah was in doubt in love with Angela. As I got up, I turned my hand toward Leah. We had to talk. That happened in my bedroom. She told me that she always thought she was gay, but didn't feel like her family would accept her for it. She read horror stories about family's reactions to that. Her feelings for Angela grew from friendship to something more over the past four years, but she feared that the friendship that we shared would change. I told her our friendship would change but it would grow to something more beautiful for her and Angela. I also told her that she has been so patient with Angela. That patience would work in her advantage. She knew now wasn't the time for her to pursue Angela like she wanted.

Over the next six months, Angela and Leah turned into something more.

Casual touches, lingering looks and smiles.

It didn't surprise me much when I came home one night and I saw them kissing.

Leah gave me a wink. Angela blushed.

It was beautiful watching them becoming more than friends. I was happy for them, and I wondered if I would have something like that. I didn't realize I was missing something until I met Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**http:/picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

A/N: Thank you for reading. If you are interested in joining this blog feel free to check it out. It's so low stress & Miranda (burntcore) is so sweet :-)

**Picture Choice: #1**

**Title: **A Tale of Two Cities

EPOV

Bella and I truly did talk about how our relationship was going to work with her being in Seattle and me being in Portland. It was rational, and I showed her with own body that we could make this work. My god, that last night, we spent together lingers in my mind.

Her face.

Her sounds.

How receptive she was to my touch.

One month of being back in Portland my mind was not rational. I missed her. The way we were together. In three days, it would be the weekend.

Three long days.

I cannot tell you how many times I found myself in my shower and thinking about her. Laying in bed, thinking about her. Talking to her, wanting to be nearer to her.

I spent my days working on the curriculum for the upcoming year. I cannot tell you how many times I thought to myself. Screw this. Get a job in Seattle, so I could be closer to Bella, but I also knew that I had a responsibility. That I promised that I would be back this year.

I never thought of asking Bella to move to Portland. It was too soon. She's so close to her family, and I never could think of myself as the bad guy to take her away from them.

Every time we talked, I found myself falling in love with her more and more. I love her mind even more than her body. She's smart. She's beautiful on the inside and out. She gives her love freely, and I am the luckiest man in the world to be with her.

This Friday, I'll take the Amtrak from Portland. She insisted with the train because the commute coming and leaving Seattle on a Friday was hellish. Plus, she loved being able to meet me at the train station in Seattle when I got there. I could not tell her no, and every reunion with her was full of passion and love. We would spend our days and nights together. I met her friends. Her family. I never stressed that I would get along with them. I had nothing to hide.

The love I had for Bella was obvious.


	7. Chapter 7

**http:/picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au**

**Picture Choice: 1**

**Title: Prom for Teachers**

EPOV

Before I even realized it was April. Initially, the months that passed between me and Bella actually became easier. I longed to be nearer to her, but the weekends that we spent together was beyond worth the wait.

If possible, my four-year-old golden retriever, Alby, became even more attached to Bella than I was. Initially, I thought that was odd because before Bella, I did date. To make this very clear, I was never a man who slept around. However, the women whom I did date never really bonded with Alby.

Whenever Bella came to my place, Alby, would pounce on her. It was hard having Alby in this apartment. I really wanted to get a house in the Portland area. Every time I thought about getting house; I would have visions of Alby, Bella, and children. Bella and I talked about marriage. We both agreed it was something that we wanted, eventually. Truth be told, I wanted it all with her.

I was really lucky in a lot of aspects. When I was teaching, my best friend Jasper and his wife, Alice, watched Alby for me. They have a house near Portland and its close enough that I can drop Alby off on my way to school. It was a perfect situation because they also have a golden retriever, Lily.

Tonight, I am at the Portland Art Museum for prom. It reminds me of what my prom was like. Full of hijinks and pranks. I never got caught. It makes me think about what it would have been like to known Bella during high school. I like to think that I would have noticed her anywhere. I loved how even in our pasts, without each other, seemed to have the same path. I have a strong belief in fate, and that is why we met when we met. It makes me wish that Bella could be here for this prom, but she had something urgent come up at work.

The museum is absolutely beautiful. When I was growing up in Chicago, my mom and I, would go to many museums. My favorite was the Museum of Contemporary Art. Maxfield Parrish is my favorite artist. I find myself looking at Water Lilies by Monet, when I feel arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hi, handsome."

I know that voice anywhere. I have no idea at how Bella somehow managed to surprise me, but she did. I turn around quickly, not only to touch her but also to see her.

My god, she is so damn beautiful.

She is wearing a short and sleeveless off white dress, that shows every inch of her long legs. I let my eyes wander up towards her face, lingering on her shoulders. When I make it to her eyes, I see her smile. I'm about ready to ask her how she could get into the museum and away from work, but then she surprises me even more.

"How would you feel if I moved to Portland?"

A/N.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

http:/picprompt(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au

Picture: 1

Title: Love, Actually

BPOV

The look on Edward's face when I asked him about moving to Portland was priceless. Even five months later, he still has a permanent grin upon his face when he sees me. The man continually loves me like no other.

As soon as the prom was over, he led me to his Land Cruiser. Our lovemaking has always been passionate and tender.

That night he lost all control. I have never seen him like that before.

Halfway to Jasper and Alice's house to pick up, Alby, he pulled off to the side of the road because he claimed he could not wait ravish me, and he did that, indeed.

The look on Jasper and Alice's faces when they saw us was a mixture of amusement and surprise.

When we got to his apartment, we took Alby for a walk around his neighborhood and then put her in his tiny back yard because she has a dog house.

When we were getting ready to go to sleep, Edward asked me about my apartment situation since I moved to Portland. I explained to him that I was able to secure a six-month lease at the same apartment complex as him. He was thrilled about that. I was so surprised that he didn't want us to move in together, but he explained that even though he is thrilled to have me living in Portland, it would have been too much to move in together right away.

I agreed with him, completely.

That night he showed me how excited he was that I was moving to Portland.

In fact, he showed me physically, three times.

The best thing is that Edward's lease is up in June. He has been wanting to have roots in Portland and really wants to buy a house. He has told me he wants to be closer to where Jasper and Alice live because Lily and Alby could also play together.

The plan we have in play is that when his lease runs out, he will move in with me and look for a house for us to live in. We both agree that it would be best for us to live together before we get married. I have to admit that marriage is not the most important thing to me. We both want happiness. Our love should always be outward, not inward. We don't want to forget our families and friends because we are together.

The best thing about me moving to Portland still keeps me close to my family in Forks and Seattle. His parents continue to live in Chicago but, we both have hope that they will eventually move closer to us. They are getting older in age and we both want them to be closer to us, so we can help out with things they might need.

We may be enticing them a little with the idea of being closer to their grandchildren, eventually.

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Picture Choice: 1

Title: Parenthood

BPOV

I think the most beautiful thing in the world is to see is when two people in love become parents, especially when the couple, Leah and Angela, have struggled so strongly to have their own children.

They both tried everything to have children until they both took the adoption route. The process required a lot of patience and time.

During this process, Edward and I, had been living together in my apartment. We both haven't lived with other people like this before. The love we have for each other grew stronger, but at the same time we become used to seeing each other a lot more than normal.

We also learned about each other's quirks.

We also searched high and low for the perfect house for us to move into. We were very specific at what we wanted and whereas the houses, we looked at were nice, however, they didn't have the whole package for us.

In September, Leah and Angela, told us that after a long search, they had officially begun the process to adopt Tanya, Irina and Kate from foster care. The triplet's parents had been in a terrible car accident when they were on their way home.

Edward and I really wanted them to come to Portland to meet them but, it couldn't come at the worst time possible. Edward was beginning teaching, and I was on my way to NYC for two weeks for an assignment that I couldn't do at home.

On my way home from the assignment, Edward and I, got the best news. He had found a house that would be perfect for us. He was so excited about the house that he took me straight from the airport to take me to it.

He was right. It was perfect. It had everything that we wanted. It gave us so many benefits. Leah and Angela's new family could stay with us, and we could meet the triplets, finally.

A/N: Thank you for reading.

This is how I see Edward and Bella's house:

www(dot)windermere(dot)com/listing/OR/Portland/3812-Ne-145th-Ave-97230/10967306?refer=map

Note that this house has a option mother in law space. Just in case Esme and Carlisle decide they want to be closer to Edward and Bella ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: There won't be any picture prompts for the remaining of this drabble. According to my outline, I have about two maybe three chapters left.

Title: The Proposal

EPOV

The six months after finding the house that Bella and I would live in came a moment in my life that I was waiting for.

I was ready to ask Bella to spend the rest of our life together in marriage. There was no question in my mind that she was the one. She wasn't the first person I loved, but she was the one. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

Everything about her drew me to her. Her beauty wasn't only on the exterior. She was truly the most beautiful woman on the inside and out.

I loved watching her with Alby. I fell in love with her more when I saw her with Alice and Jasper's son, Riley. She was the one I wanted to have everything with. I wanted to see her pregnant. I wanted to see her being a mom.

However, before, any of that happened; I had to get propose to her. I wanted to be creative but the only thing that clicked with me would be to propose to her where we met.

Newport Beach.

It would have been easy, but the weather wasn't cooperating at all. There was a freak rainstorm which left us at the house I rented for the week. I had everything set up.

Romantic dinner.

Candles.

Classical music on the stereo.

Alby was feeling rambunctious. I should have expected that Alby would of taken any opportunity to get outside as soon as I opened the back door, which she did.

Bella and I ran after her and wound up getting soaked. We eventually caught up with Alby and got her on a leash.

All it took was one look at Bella.

She was even more beautiful and everything I had planned went straight to hell. I don't think I had ever saw her smile that big in my entire life.

I attached Alby's leash to the back door.

I got down on one knee and took her hands in my own.

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

The second those words escaped her lips, I kissed her senseless.

Words could not express how happy she has made me. I knew that I would love her forever.

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It's been a while so it wouldn't surprise me if people flounced. One more chapter and this will be complete.

Chapter 11 – The Wedding

BPOV

March 11, 2012

Today is the day that I would officially become Isabella Swan-Cullen. The name that weaves the past, present and the future.

I should be nervous. However, I am not. I think it has something to do with the fact that my wedding party is calm. I am also secure in that Edward, and I are meant to be together. Renee is my Matron of Honor. Charlie and Phil are walking me down the aisle.

Leah got licensed so that she could marry us.

Not the most conventional wedding party but I wouldn't have it any other way.

We decided to get married at the Quad, a part of UW. The setting couldn't have been perfect. The Cherry Blossom's are in full bloom.

My dress is simple, just the way I wanted it to be.

As I walk down the aisle, I cannot get enough of how handsome Edward looks. The smile he gives me can still bring me to knees.

At his side is Alby.

Our vows are simple.

Our kiss is long and when I pull away from him I tell him; It's something that I can't keep to myself anymore.

"I'm pregnant."

The look on his face is priceless. His grin is crooked. The hug he gives me is tight, and then he surprises me.

"I knew."

A/N: Thank you for reading.

Images are on my profile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Love Comes in Small Packages

**EPOV**

One year later

If someone told me a year ago how much my life had changed I would have never believed it. I also would not at any time change it because I can truly tell you that I have everything.

I met the woman of my dreams and within a year I am happily married. What I am not telling you yet is that Bella, my wife, gave birth to fraternal twins four months ago.

Sara and Brian

They are a source of happiness as well as sleep deprivation. They look the spitting image of both of us. Brian has Bella's beautiful brown hair, but he has my green eyes. Sara has my hair, a mixture of brown and red, and brown eyes. I like to think that they have similar personalities but a month ago my mom and dad decided it was time to move to be closer to their grandchildren. Bella and I were smart when it came to getting a house that had a mother in law unit. Since they have moved to Portland, they have been watching the twins while Bella and I get some much-needed downtime. Sara and Brian are starting to get some of their personalities which I think is awesome.

I truly love my wife. I love all various versions of sex we have.

We can fuck each other senselessly.

We can also make love to each other sensually.

Tonight is different though. I decided to surprise my wife, the day of our anniversary; we are going to re-discover each other. I am a romantic. Jasper teases me about this daily. Tonight we have the house to ourselves. I have drawn a bubble bath for us. After the bath, I will take her to our bed, and completely give her a full massage. I do not expect sex from her tonight.

Tonight is about re-discovering each other through touch. We are a family, and I love them all.

**BPOV**

I thought the love I had for my husband, Edward, would always remain the same. It changed in the most beautiful ways I could imagine. Sara and Brian have added to that love. I love watching them grow.

They are four months old now. I took three months maternity time off with them. The last month, I came back to work but only on a part-time basis. Because of that, I have watched them learn. I would ever be able to survive with the amount of sleep that I have gotten, but I did.

Truly, I love watching them with Edward. I love the look on their faces when he comes home from work. The love I have for him has grown so much in each single interaction he has with them. I also love that Carlisle and Esme are closer to us.

Tonight is our one-year anniversary.

I know that Edward is planning something special but, in all honestly all I want is quality time with only him.

I shouldn't be surprised when I walk into our bathroom do I see our tub full with bubble bath. This makes me smile. From behind me, I can feel Edward's hand's wrap around my waist.

I can tell that he is completely naked behind me. He slowly he turns my body towards his and undresses me. I used to be self-conscious about my body, especially after giving birth. I still am a little but Edward has told me countless times that it doesn't matter to him. He has said that my new curves brought him a family.

We sit next to each other in the tub for what seems like forever, but I know it's not because we would turn into prunes. While Edward gets out of the tub, I stand up to follow him, but he stops me and dries my body with a towel.

He carries me to our bed, and I lay on my stomach. His hands all over my body is something I will never take for granted. He relaxes my body until I can feel like I can fall asleep

He joins me in bed, and we face each other.

We look at each other and in this moment, I know what he is feeling. We don't have to say the words out loud.

We love each other, and that will never change.

~THE END~

A/N: Thank you for reading and for your encouragement. It has meant the world to me to have you join me in this journey. I am thinking about doing an out take for FandomforTwifanG. There is over 80 authors participating in this.

If I do it, it will be about Angela and Leah's relationship. I have never done femme slash so I'm nervous. I don't need reviews. It means the world to me knowing that you read my little story. Thank you *hugs*


End file.
